Fox and Crow
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: No One Could See Or Hear Him. But He Was There, Driving Me To Madness...


Title: Fox and Crow  
Summary: No One Could See Or Hear Him. But He Was There, Driving Me To Madness...

"Tell me something...do insane people know that they're insane? Or does everything seem completely normal?"

"I'm not sure," I answered quietly, trying to focus on my book, "I'll be sure to ask, should I ever visit an asylum."

"Forgive me Kurama, but you seem the perfect person to ask right now..."

"I'm not insane."

"Of course not..." the crow laughed. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath; when I looked around, I tried, as I always did, to see if anyone else could see the crow perched on my shoulder. Surely someone would stop, stare, ask me why I had a bird in my possession. But no matter where I went, at school, in the store, at home, the bird remained, constantly whispering in my ear. And no one else knew of its existance.

"Tell me, Karasu...at what point will you become bored enough to leave me alone?" Beady eyes stared, glossy feathers ruffled in response; I swore it was laughing at me... I had not named it unintentionally. The bird, in title and in its demeanor, reminded me of the pale man who had stalked me on the island where we all almost lost our lives. This invisible animal, this soul that haunted me at all hours. Sometimes I woke up to see it perched on the foot of my bed, intense eyes glowing in the dim light. I expected it to screech, scream 'Nevermore' to deafen me... I feared I was going mad.

At what point did eccentricity cross the border into madness? I didn't know who to ask.

"Shouldn't you be getting home? The sun will set soon..." Karasu took a perch on my shoulder, comfortable in my personal space, "Your dear mother will worry..." It laughed its cacophounous laugh and I cringed, taking a deep breath to curb the dizziness that constantly plagued me.

"Do not concern yourself with my affairs," I closed the book abruptly, unintentionally obeying the subtle order it had given me, "Would it do any good to once again ask what it is you want with me?"

"I simply want to know you, Kurama," I shrugged the bird off and it flew next to me, dark wings leaving afterimages like shadows, so serene in my line of sight, "I want to know everything about you."

"There would be no point," I stopped to look in a store window, pretending to be intrigued by a suit on display; once again, there was no reflection of my unwanted companion.

Karasu crowed, shrill laughter in my ear, "Can't see me!" it cried "Can't see me! Can't see me!"

"Shut up!" I snapped at it through clenched teeth, ignoring the startled gaze of the man walking behind me. I swatted at my irritating shadow. He merely took his place on my shoulder.

"You're not like them. You're not human. You're a murderer, you know. You've killed so many...you are a monster wearing the flesh of a human...how long do you think this disguise will last? You won't convince them forever. Someday the charade has to end. The play will end. Curtains drawn...you'll be found out. You can't fool them forever!" Laughing, laughing (at my chamber door...)

Lack of sleep wore my patience. I brushed my hands rapidly through my hair. The laughter grew louder. In an alley, I knelt, yanking the red threads, hoping the pain would silence it. "Stop it!" I gnashed my teeth, feeling my energy rise and crackle in the air. I felt insane, near breaking. The hallucination was growing tiresome...I was afraid...

"You can't stop me," he whispered, flying in circles around my head, "Can't stop me, can't stop me!" He laughed and laughed, and endless barrage of noise...! No matter what I tried, he would not fly away. He could not be harmed. He followed.

"Don't worry fox," he whispered when I gathered myself, "I won't leave you...you'll never have to be alone again." I hissed through my teeth, glared at our reflection in the windows that passed. The walk home never seemed so long.

"Murderer, monster, imposter..."

I tried to take deep breaths. I felt like I was drowning. 'It's just another anxiety attack...' My heart pounded against my ribcage.

"Liar, thief, cheater..."

'I just need to sleep. Once I sleep, it will go away!'

"Idiot, weakling, worthless..."

"Shut up...please...just go away!" How pathetic that I had been reduced to begging. I could hear the blood rushing in my veins. I couldn't breathe. I looked to the trees for help; my vision was blocked by dark wings.

"You really are a terrible person, Kurama. I can't help but wonder why they tolerate you. What good do you do them anymore? After all you nearly died on your last mission. Sleep deprivation has slowed your reflexes. You're getting dumber. You should get some sleep!" he laughed and I wanted to kill him, eat his flesh raw. I stared at the blood on my palms. I kept walking home. Sleep, I just needed to sleep...

"Suichi?"

I looked up, startled. When had I walked through the door? I looked down at the floor, my hand clenching my briefcase, white knuckled and bruised.

"Suichi are you alright?" my mother cocked her head, wiping her hands slowly on a dishtowel, "You've been standing there for a while now...go ahead and take your shoes off, sweetie. Come have some tea with me."

The Crow rejoiced, "Tea, yes, let's go have tea!" I swallowed thickly, "Yes mother, of course."

He sat on her shoulder while we drank... He pecked at her flesh, took strands of hair in his sharp mouth, watching me with defiance. I smiled, talked to my mother as I tried to ignore the invasion. If it was possible to kill him... We made small talk, my mother and I and the bird. Mother seemed so happy now.

"You seem to be doing so much better, Suichi," she reached over and patted my hand; she couldn't see the scars, "I'm glad."

So much better... "You really should get an award for this," the bird cocked his head, hopping down onto the table between us, "The humans don't seem to notice that you're going to die soon..."

'Do you plan to kill me?' My mouth made small talk, the smile stayed; Karasu and I spoke within the confines of my mind.

"No, Kurama...you'll kill yourself."

"What do you think Suichi?" "I think it's a wonderful idea mother. You should absolutely call your father, and do tell him I said hello..."

"Very soon, you'll be dead."

"I love you Suichi."

"I love you too, mother." I smiled at her as she closed the door behind her. She'd dropped in to wish me goodnight, as she always had. The lock clicked and I dropped my head into my hands, breath already coming erratically.

"Do it...do it...do it..."

I fell onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. My eyes burned, my head throbbed; I just wanted to sleep...! He perched on my nightstand, settling in for another night of watching me. The voyeuristic aspect of it all was driving me to madness...

"Goodnight, Kurama..." he laughed. Crowed, screeching within the confines of the room. It was like being in a prison cell. Leaving was impossible.

I curled up on the bed, tightly closing my eyes and pushing myself toward guided meditation. I needed to sleep, even with him flying above me.

"See you in the morning..."

I dreamt that night of birds, eating me alive.

The crow devoured my eyes.

Authors Note: I have never had so much difficulty describing a bird without repetition. Good lord. This was a hard one guys. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review!


End file.
